Fire Song
by Azumi
Summary: What is, isn't. What seems in only hope. All of his life Koushiro Izumi has wondered about his Mother and Father and with a strang twist of fate he will find out more than he bargins for.


[.Fire Song.]  
  
[.What you do not know.][.Kyn.]  
  
In the forgotten scrolls o' blaze there is a long since forgotten myth. It tells of Man and Fire Chaser reuniting, going to the fire song as one. The Old Ones laugh at this idea, Man and Fire Chaser have long since been split, nay would they ever again become one. As prominate they are, I have no say in it. For soon I dawn upon the age o' phoenix, as short my life has been I have yet to wonder about the outside world, the world of Man. Why did a Man feel so obligated to fulfill materiel desires? Why? That is that Fyre Lord Kizumi must have wondered, long, long ago he left his kingdom in the Realm o' Fyre to find why Man was so terrible. Man was said to use lighting without it's concent and wheel animals to his power without a thanks. It can not be true, none could be that cruel. The Old Ones also speak of time called 'The time of fear.' In it Man had given us a diffent name and killed us by the thousands, without mercy and calling us 'unholy,' or 'vampire.' They also nearly wipped out the Fire Runners, our dear alliances.  
  
"Oh, Kyn. Your day shall come." I have heard from Kyre, my mentor, from the day I was created. I would smile and nod, train and live with the knowledge that I was to end the life of the child.  
  
"One day." Kuri, my guarder, would say, looking to the portal, the mirror to Man's realm.  
  
"But what has the child o' knowledge done? The creature 'tis mot to blame for it's linage." I would reply, just am I to a degree.  
  
"The child is of Kizumi and a Man, have you a clue what will happen? The bringing of the joined blood. The five elements will come and the fire song will be found." Kyre reminds me, I shall not fail.  
  
For phoenix years, that would be about 1000 Man years, I have been trained to do the job. The Child o' Knowledge must be taken from this realm and the next. I feel the gentle tug of Fyre Lord Kizumi grip my soul with a weak plea, he had been sent from this world by Kyre, his Man mate too. But Kyre had not known about the youth until the portal had closed. Today I leave my realm, the Realm o' Fyre and venture to the Realm o' Man. Kuri stands next to me giving a comfort smile, I take a deep breath and step into the mirror, feeling the differnce, such a more cold world.  
  
"We must, Kuri?" I ask and he looks to me strangly.  
  
"A Fire Runner must listen and never question a Fire Chaser. 'Tis the way of my clan." He says quietly and I sigh, checking my black holder.  
  
"A redless death is the a painful way to die, especially for a Fire Chaser. It is wrong to hurt the Child o' Knowledge." I say weakly, staring to the strang cave where other youths run amuck, free from destinony, they hold the privledge of death.  
  
"There he is." Kuri says and I look up. His hair was red flame, and his eyes fearless black. He was as pale as the moon but with the inner brightness of the sun. He opens his mouth and emmirted a sound of pleasure, what it is I do not know. I slowly feel the wind and feel the Child o' Knowledge's dam tug with a simple plea of mercy.  
  
"Mercy is for the weak." I say with bitterness, mercy and love were Man emotions, they did not live with in the Realm o' Fyre.  
  
"Shall we do it now?" Kuri asks and I take a step forward but stop. Next to him walks a blonde and brown large haired male Man. I grit my teeth and shake my head.  
  
"No, but our time shall come soon." I turn and silently follow the Child o' Knowledge, Kuri also follows but turns into a dog, German Shepherd to be exact.  
  
"One day." He says and trots beside me.  
  
"Yes, one day." I say sadly, feeling something unusal stir in my body as I watch him. Something forsaken and forgotten by the Fire Chasers. I start to walk faster and start to breath hard, I turn into a cold sweat.  
  
"You alright, Kyn?" Kuri asks as he pants, face full of worries.  
  
"Fine." I say, but I'm not. I fear that I have just caught the most fatal thing that can happen to a Fire Chaser. I hope I am wrong because it is a forbidden thing to all Fire Chasers, to have it is to become a Man, Kizumi had been sent from his realm for this one reason. Love. 


End file.
